


Home delivery

by lalois



Category: 8UPPERS (2010), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boys' Love, Banter, Birthday Fluff, Comfort Food, Crack, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, French Fries, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Sexual Humor, Surprises, Teasing, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: In the black of night, Johnny is hungry. Ace complies.
Relationships: Ace/Johnny (8UPPERS), Jacky/Mac (8UPPERS), Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu, Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Home delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow inspired by lockdown and home delivery food boom.

There's only a faint slit of light peeking into the room from the blinds of the window; it's coming in from the dazzling full moon outside, and it falls diagonally over the bed where a couple lies entangled. It highlights a tanned forearm lazily draped around the shape of soft hips, as outlined by the sheets underneath, the tousled dark hair of a young guy won by languor and the long eyelids on his closed eyes. He's temptingly snuggled up against his other half, apparently asleep.  
  
 _"... Ace?"  
  
"... mh?"  
  
"Are you asleep?"  
  
"Mh... not yet_," the tanned guy groggily replies.  
  
 _"I'd love to eat French fries,_ " Johnny murmurs in a whisper, against the other's bicep.  
  
" _... Eh? You what?"  
  
"You heard_," the bartender insists, without even opening his eyes.  
  
 _"You wish,_ " Ace snarls in disbelief.  
  
" _I wish, yup."  
  
"It's 4 A.M., Beauty,_" Ace groans.  
  
 _"I guess. So?"  
  
"It's not like you to ask for junk food this early in the morning."  
  
"Mh. But I want them now."  
  
"Jeez... You'd better close that beautiful eyes of yours and have a nice dream of those fries, instead."  
  
"Is that what you do when you crave for junk food, Ace? Merely dream about it?"  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I'd go get or buy some, of course."  
  
"Exactly,"_ Johnny replies in a velvety voice, coiling himself even more around Ace's shoulder and neck.  
  
" _Hey, no way I'm going, if that's what you were hoping for, babe_ ," Ace growls.  
  
 _"Why not?"  
  
"Junk food is no good for you. One pampered brat is more than enough here, and I'm the one claiming such title."  
  
"True, you're a junk food lover. And also my lover. It would seem just appropriate to do me such small favour, you know..."_  
  
Ace barks aloud.  
  
" _No way, you idiot. You won't have me."  
  
"Oh c'mon... are you telling me it would be too hard to just grab a cornet of French fries from the food stall right outside Club8?"  
  
"Exactly. Such a pain in the ass, it would be."  
  
"Maybe I didn't mention I can provide some extra service in exchange for home delivery_," Johnny slowly says, while his right hand disappears under the sheets to have all five fingers close carefully around Ace's crotch and feel it twitch immediately at the touch. The tanned guy hisses under his breath, closing his eyes, relaxing and getting excited at the same time, under those fingers manipulating his freewill at once.  
  
" _How would that sound, Ace? Wouldn't it be just fair?_ " Johnny goes on, velvety and provoking.  
  
 _"Fuck. Bitch,_ " he says through gritted teeth, leaving the bed reluctantly and unsatisfied, his member still throbbing with painful desire. He slips into battered jeans and a worn T-shirt and leaves the room with one last scornful look at the devil laying tempting and naked on his bed.  
  
Once he rushes down the stairs, though, Ace cannot help but grin and shake his head, at least before he realizes there's actual smell of frying coming from the kitchen.  
  
 _"Hey, Ace,_ " Jacky welcomes him when Ace peers inside. _"Might as well join me, ne?"  
  
"Eh?! Why the fuck are you slaving over hot stoves even in the black of night, Jacky?_" Ace asks, grinning.  
  
" _Oh, well... Mac just texted saying he's gonna come back from shift later than due and he said he's already damn hungry_ ," Jacky explains while checking on the pots. " _Asked if he could have French fries and a hamburger, even... might as well prepare some, why not, I thought,"_ he shrugs, much to Ace's amazed bewilderment.  
  
" _No way,"_ he bursts out chuckling, running one hand through his messy hair.  
  
 _"Why not eating some as well? You love fries, right?"  
  
"Too bad I have plans outside this time, Jacky,_" he confesses, resolute. _"Thanks for the offer, anyway_ ," he says winking at him, heading outside. Jacky nods at him, and Ace wonders how come all the anger has vanished into thin air in the very moment he's decided he doesn't want it like this, how come he doesn't even snap at the closing shift notice mentioned in front of the food stall located right around the corner of the club.  
  
Maybe it's because when he retrieves his mobile checking on the hour, he notices a detail and remembers it has to be somehow different, what he's meant to do. Or maybe it's just because the alluring moles on the cheeks he loves are worth way more than a mere five minutes' night walk in the neighborhood. Either way, he's taking a night city bus even before he can fully realize it, and he's stopping by his favourite mobile food stall on the other side of the city to get the best French fries such dreary town has to offer. He takes a cab to come back home, granting the driver a further tip for a quick drive that will allow him to climb the steps of Club8 kinda broke, but carrying the infamous cornet still hot and fragrant between his hands.  
  
He overhears a conversation in the kitchen, he cannot help it. It's Mac and Jacky's voices and they're chatting and laughing softly. Ace cocks his head to one side, pouting. One could say he's mental but even if he is, this time he doesn't care.  
  
Sleeping Beauty is fast asleep when he opens the door to his room: he looks defenseless and beautiful, and definitely not like the kind of guy someone like Ace should fall head over heels for. Still, the unprecedented events marking his troubled life, Ace likes them all. He feels like they're all helping him grow as a human being, however unworthy, little by little.  
  
Maybe that is also why he does not feel scorned at all at seeing such disgustingly insulting and untroubled sleep, after every damn step he's taken to bring the golden fried glory back home.  
  
He sits carefully on the edge of the bed, bending until he can leave the ghost of a kiss on Johnny's forehead. The bartender does not move, so he goes on nuzzling his nose against Johnny's one and his jaw line, nipping playfully at his earlobe, whispering in its shell straight.  
  
 _"Hey, Beauty... it's me."  
  
"Mmmh?"_  
  
This time Ace's lips look for their twin ones, forcing their way into Johnny's luscious mouth until the latter is consciously kissing him back and the make-out is longer than due, with fingers gripping on the black mane of Ace's nape.  
  
 _"Home delivery, remember?"_ Ace tells him after pulling back.  
  
" _Eh? Seriously?"_ Johnny asks, opening bewildered eyes.  
  
 _"Hey, who do you think you're talking to?! Here, take a look! No wait, wait. Close your eyes and open your mouth, instead._ " He teasingly brushes a French fry stick all over Johnny's lips before allowing him to take a bite, and it's a deep, low and sensual purr the vocal litany he receives as a reply, once his mate is done with chewing and swallowing the small treat, eyes still closed in attentive tasting.  
  
" _Ace, this is... just... amazing_ ," he says licking and biting his lips in awe.  
  
" _Just like I am, of course_ ," Ace proudly smirks. " _Best ones in the city, I brought you. Hot fries for a hot guy, I thought."_  
  
Johnny opens his eyelids and carefully sits up in bed, in order to retrieve more fries from the cornet in Ace's hands.  
  
 _"Ace?"  
  
"Mh?"  
  
"I love you,"_ Johnny says, looking up at Ace with feline eyes and thick, unmistakable feelings readable in the depth of his irises. He pulls Ace to him to share a fry dangling from his own mouth, kissing him passionately afterwards, ending up in his lap with his arms tightly secured around Ace's neck.  
  
 _"Nice treat,_ " Ace grins, smiling at him, absentmindedly caressing his long and slender back up and down.  
  
 _"French fries, French kissing, I thought_ ," Johnny muses with a pout and a frantic removal of the unwanted T-shirt of his fiancé, before he can resume the languid make-out.  
  
There are still a few fries left, and they're all shared between lips lusciously claiming each other's.  
  
It's also made of secret teasing and hands cupping the soft flesh of Johnny's naked butt, the time they spend sitting just like that, kissing like crazy, holding tight and drowning into each other, until all is left of the bribe Ace's agreed on is a sequence of red marks trailing down his throat, and subsequent moans of pleasure.  
  
" _ne, Johnny?"  
  
"Mh?"  
  
"Happy Birthday, Beauty."_  
  
Johnny chuckles, opening up in a sudden bright smile.  
  
" _So you remembered, ne?"  
  
"You thought I never would, right?"  
  
"Quite the contrary, I knew you would."  
  
"How could you even be so sure? I'm such an ass."  
  
"I truly meant what I said before, Ace_," Johnny says, bending to let his face rest on Ace' shoulder, _"I am not in love with you without strong reasons."_  
  
Ace cannot manage to retort. Not at all.  
  
So he simply closes his eyes and embraces the bartender tighter, feeling warm inside like he's rarely felt. Feeling worth all the pain of the asses of the whole world. Feeling accepted and welcome, above all other things. The one Johnny has chosen as his only other half.  
  
 _"Hey, Beauty_ ," he croaks after a while, as soon as he finds his voice again.  
  
 _"Mh?"  
  
"Same here."_  
  
Johnny further nuzzles his nose against Ace's neck.  
  
Shy rays of sunlight start creeping inside the room, of a night giving up to dawn.  
  
It's a new day. A particularly blessed one.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten years ago Eito were filming 8Uppers. On 16th May, ten years ago, Ohkura was celebrating his 25th birthday thanks to a surprise members had offered him, with Ryochan playing his guitar and members following.  
> A little omake to that day, to those memories, to pay a tribute to a special date Ohkura has felt "unworthy" for too long, after the sudden passing away of Yoko's mom.  
> May you always be genki and high-spirited and in love with K8, Ohkura. Happy Birthday to you & Yoko♥!


End file.
